A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by XxMischeifManagedxX
Summary: This is the tale of two different girls,  from two different times, but with the same problem facing them.  Impossible Love.
1. Ivy Dawn Ray

'**This is my first PJO fanfiction I've written and I have the pleasure to write it alongside a friend, and brilliant author, Artemis101.'- Icecreamandsprinkles**

Enjoy! :D

**This is a story written by Icecreamandsprinkles and Artemis101 but I'm putting it up here because it's AWESOME! I don't own this story and none of us own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

This is the tale of two different girls, from two different times, but with the same problem facing them.  
>Impossible Love.<p>

**Chapter 1**

**Ivy Dawn Ray ~ When The Monsters Followed Suit**

I quickly run through the woods, occasionally sneaking a look behind me at the large gathering of creatures following my path, trance-like. I don't like this feeling at all. I hate the feeling of eyes on my back, let alone around thirty pairs. I've never seen so many monsters together at one place in time. I always knew there was something majorly wrong with me, but I never guessed it would become this extreme. My thirteenth birthday came and went yesterday. My party was an absolute disgrace, somehow an array of random people suddenly appearing in my house that I had never seen before. I couldn't see them properly then. Until my mother came into the house. She saw through the Mist and explained who… or _what_was in my home. I could see them then; the mighty, horned beasts, the scaled creatures that licked their purple lips and stalked my actions. There was nothing to do but run, and search in the darkness for a place my mother named Camp Half-blood.

That is how I come to be here, walking through the woods in the early morning, with a group of glassy-eyed monsters trailing my every move. Why don't they attack? Why do their feet trudge through the air slowly as though wading through a swamp? The answers are a mystery to me. Only yesterday was I celebrating my happy thirteenth. Now here I am, cloaked in mud with only a compass to lead me to salvage. To Camp Half-Blood. For all I know, this could just be a dream. But dreams usually have a fuzzy vision, or faded noises, and I can see everything clearly (or as clear as you can in the dark woods) and I my ears pick up the slightest snap of a twig or the panting breaths of a monster.

There is a small hiss from my right, as a large green creature, with similar shape to a lizard leaps out of the bushes, baring crystal white fangs at my face ready to attack. I whirl around, jumping in fright as she leaps towards my neck. Her eyes are focussed on my throbbing veins, but when I turn, they flicker up and meet my own and understanding and shock register on her scaly face. Half way through the air, she rolls over landing on her back in the muddy grass instead of my neck. I stare with relief but also horror as she backs away and bends down into a hasty bow before joining the platter behind me.  
>It feels as though my eyelids could close at any minute, like heavy shutters over my eyeballs.<p>

"Keep going. Keep going." I chant quietly to myself, motivating my feet forward. I glance at the compass. I've been travelling east for long enough. Is it possible that I misheard my mother's words? The only way to find out is to keep going.

And that's what I do.

I don't know how long it is before I finally see the small lights of a Camp. I wistfully hope that it is Camp Half blood and I climb a small hill to where I suspect the entrance is. The large gatherings of monsters are still following, their numbers having increased with the nearer I draw to Camp Half-blood. Obviously the monsters can sense the God's blood in the camp.

My legs are so tired that I suspect they will fall from underneath me at any moment, and my eyes so exhausted that it would be impossible to venture further. I bet my dark blonde hair is like a rats nest around my tired, sweaty face and my clothes torn and dirty from the many falls I took in the Twilight hours.

I wonder- if I fall will the monsters attack? I don't dare to attempt it, just in case. As I'm getting closer to the Camps' boundaries, a few kids spot me, yelling in fear and shock and immediately, more kids arrive, their eyes bulging at the site of the monsters. I feel slightly sorry for the monsters, honestly. What could they have done to earn this distrust and hate? Then the teenagers spot me. Some point, some just stare.

"They've come to attack!" "She's the leader!" "Kill them!" they all yell. It hurts my head, and I feel my knees slumping forward. The last thing I see before I pass out is a horse hurling over my body, and then the thundering noises as the monsters begin to attack.


	2. Aria Gale Eilylyth

'**This is my first PJO fanfiction I've written and I have the pleasure to write it alongside a friend, and brilliant author, Artemis101.'- Icecreamandsprinkles**

Enjoy! :D

**This is a story written by Icecreamandsprinkles and Artemis101 but I'm putting it up here because it's AWESOME! I don't own this story and none of us own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

This is the tale of two different girls, from two different times, but with the same problem facing them.  
>Impossible Love.<p>

**Chapter 2**

**Aria Gale Eilylyth ~ Bless the Fall**

The brook was beautiful. I had no idea what so ever that it even existed in Atlantis but here it was, right in front of me, its water flowing like if on any other ordinary day.

The water was so clean and pure that I could even see my own reflection in it. It was if it were a mirror made of tiny silver ripples and foggy water. Even though you couldn't see through it, I was pretty sure that there lived nothing inside it. A thin layer of translucent mist protruded from it and gave all around it a mysterious look. Not a sound was heard any where and nothing seemed to be moving. I thought that everything was dead for a moment until I realised that if it were, then why was everything so hydrated and healthy?

"Do you like it?" a boy's voice whispeared sending chills down my spine. I turned around in fright, nearly falling into the water. The little light that was available at this depth into the forest was not coming to my advantage but from it I could clearly make out a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Wh-who are you and how did you find me here?" I stuttered. I don't know whether it was the darkness of the trees or the lack of air but something about the boy and the brook made me shake.

"I could ask the exact same question for you but I already know who you are." That was the line that nearly made me faint. A visible grin spread on the boys face.

"Who am I then?" I asked the boy loosing all my surprise in my voice and gaining back the confidence.

"You are Aria Gale Eilylyth, the second daughter of the Lord Zeus, supreme ruler of the sky and his consort, the Lady Serra Eilylyth, you were raised in Chandler Court near the west wing of Meriel an-"

"STOP!" I yelped blocking my ears. "Okay, okay, you know me!" The boy let out a whole-hearted laugh. "Will you _please_tell me who you are now?"

"Sure!" the boy shrugged. Then he through something in the air and caught it again. To my horror it was a sword. He held it up to my neck and slowly made his way 'into the light'. The boy had dark, messy hair that came a little past his eyes. He kept on flicking it as though he was trying to keep it out of his face. He had quite a number or freckles that lay on his skin that was slightly tanned. I assumed he either loved the son or had a very bad addiction to orange paint. "My name's Theron Arlyn Calder and my dad's Poseidon but of course I don't expect _you_to know...you're just another one of those pretty little Princesse-"

_WHACK!_

"I _am_not!" I yelled stomping my foot on the ground.

"Ow..." muttered Theron rubbing his arm with his free hand. "Cam down Princess!"

"Stop calling me Princess!" I said hotly.

"No."

I groaned in frustration and pushed my way past him and his sword. I decided to go home but there was a slight problem...which way was home? In a game with my sisters, I had ran into the forest on the outskirts of our town and from there I had made my way through until I reached the brook. I had absolutely no sense of direction.

"Are you lost?" Theron asked. I could tell that from his voice, he was about to faint from laughter.

I breathed in deeply and smoothed out the creases on my long white dress. "Yes, would you mind helping me?" I asked sweetly turning around to face him. You did not know how much will power I had to use to say that.

"Sure...Princess, but on one condition." he said grinning evilly.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"You have to listen to everything I say...Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go through the short-cut but I don't want you to know which way we're going...It's sacred to the Children of Poseidon." I groaned again and closed my eyes. I could tell that he was moving around me, the wind told me. "Here, grab my hand." I slowly stepped towards were his voice was and found the hand that he was offering. Carefully I slipped my fingers through his and waited. The he started leading me some where. Half of me was feeling annoyed but the other half was feeling happy...I don't know why. "Watch your step." He said as I nearly tripped on a bunch of what seemed like rocks. Why was I even trusting this guy? Oh wait, he was my only ticket home.

Theron seemed oddly silent now. He and I made our way through a thicket of trees with extremely itchy leaves until we reached something that sounded like a rain storm and felt like a creek. I absentmindedly let go of his hand and stepped forward.

"Wait, NO!" yelled Theron and grabbed my hand again, pulling me back. "Open you're eyes!" he commanded. I looked up and saw why he was so annoyed at me. Thank god he pulled me back in time or I'd be either dead or badly hurt, from falling of a waterfall. I could just imagine father's reaction if that did happen. He'd probably hit himself on the head and mutter, 'Stupid girl!'.

The rocks were slippery and wet and the brook that Theron had found me near earlier was gone, instead replace by a huge river. The trees had lessened and a cliff like edge was preventing anybody from even thinking about walking down to the village below. I suddenly realised where we were. Amyrith was a small town near the great water fall Isador. It was just a few minutes walk from my house and therefore the perfect place to be If you were lost. Well, Amyrith was, not the Isador. A thought struck me and nearly knocked me over.

"We're-we're not going to _jump_are we?" I asked Theron. Theron smiled like 'That is exactly what we're going to do princess! Ya'ready?'

"Oh no...no we don't! We can't..."

"It's not going to kill us..." Theron pointed out.

"I REFUSE TO JUMP OF A WATERFALL!" I yelled.

"It's either that or tumbling doesn't. the slope, you're choice!" Theron said. He made his was over to the edge of a huge rock and started climbing it. I didn't want to follow but what other choice did I have? Theron looked down and smiled again. He offered his hand which made me want to just push him off. "You coming?" he asked putting his sword in his scabbard. I shook my head in disgust and got ready to jump muttering a silent prayer of survival.


End file.
